Where Are We Going?
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "Where are we going?" "We're almost there !" "... You said that an hour ago..." In which Yato takes Yukine to someplace which he claims to be very special. Oneshot. YatoXYukine. Enjoy!


**Konnichiwa! I'm back again with another Yatone fic! Seriously, I can't get enough of this pairing.  
The reviews from my last Yatone fic also motivated me a lot, so thank you everyone! **

**PS: I do not own Noragami, the jingle or the pic. I only own this fic. :)  
**

* * *

**Where Are We Going?**

"Where are we going?" I pulled a face and finished off with a sigh. This stupid god has been taking me on a walk for hours.

If he even is a god, that is.

His navy blue hair waved as he shook his head. "You'll see, Yukine~! I'm bringing you to someplace special!" Yato went on humming a merry tune to himself.

It was a bright day. Sun shining down onto the earth, sunlight piercing through the heavens. Clouds floated past us in the vast sea that is known as the sky. The plants by the dirt road we were walking on were exceptionally green, fresh. They greeted us by bending their stems as they saw us. It was picturesque.

I would have immensely enjoyed this scene if not for one little flaw: Hiyori gave me tons of homework to complete and I'm out here.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate Hiyori teaching me since I can't rely on anyone else. She is an extremely strict teacher and will not tolerate any procrastination. Because of that,my studies have improved dramatically compared to when I first started.

I would appreciate it even more if she cut the amount of homework. Just a little would do. I've been helping out at Koufuku-san and Daikoku-san's place to pay off the debt form the purification process and to get some work done. All my god ever does is to receive calls from random people and do odd jobs for them. And he only ever receives 5 yen, no matter the job. I can't tell if he's good-hearted or an idiot. Most likely the latter.

My throat was getting parched. I wanted, no, needed water. "Where are we going?" I whined loudly. Anymore of this and I'll bail. "It's been an hour or two already!"

Yato spun around on his heel to face me and wagged his finger. "Now, now. Be patient! We're almost there!~"

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Well, I mean it this time!" He planted his hands on his hips.

I slumped my shoulders forward. "You said that an hour ago..."

A little vein appeared to pop at Yato's forehead. "Just bear with it."

I sighed once more, making sure that he could hear my displeasure. My eyes glared at the back of his head as I followed him, hoping to drill some holes there or miraculously shoot laser beams from my eyes like that cartoon character I saw on TV. What was his name? Superman I think.

Speaking of things I saw on the idiot box, there was this weird cat who wears girlish clothes and has a ribbon and could talk without a mouth. How is that even possible? And how is it that almost every girl likes this cat? There's also a cat who is blue and round and his miniature pouch has the ability to produce the most science-boggling things. What is wrong with Japan and magical cats?

"Okay!~ We're here Yukine~!"

I snapped up from my thoughts about cartoon shows and my orange eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates. My mouth was probably hanging open and I looked like a child. Who could blame me tough? The sight was amazing.

Cherry blossoms everywhere. Every corner, every bend, every turn, I came face to face with sakura trees. They were not particularly tall, but they had the most beautiful blossoms I had ever seen. Thousands of sakura petals floated down, creating the illusion of snow. As a gush of wind blew, the light petals flew in a spiralling shape, encasing Yato and I in the cylinder.

"Wow..." was all I managed to breathe out. It was truly stunning.

Yato grinned widely. "I know, right? This spot is especially special for viewing sakura~!"

I nodded mutely, too entranced by the sight. A petal landed on my outreached hand and I caressed it gently. It felt so fragile, like it could break into tiny little pieces if I touched it too hard. It was soft and velvety, a thin sheen of pollen on it. I had originally thought that sakuras were only pink, but was proven wrong. Each petal was a myraid of hues. Ranging from reddish to pink to white.

"Like what you see?"

Immediately, my cheeks were the same colour as the petal I was holding. Yato was close. Way too close. The invading-my-personal-space close.

The wind picked up again, sending the petals flying upwards this time. And in that moment, I felt like it was only me and my god in this world. No one else. Just us and the sakuras flying into the air, cast against the sky.

Pink petals, soft wind and blue eyes. What a deadly combination. My heart raced, it was hard to swallow. I could feel us getting closer, could feel our noses touch, could feel his breath on my face.

"_Kore wa Jigoku!~  
Jigoku!_

_Suteki na Jigoku!_

_Jigoku!_

_Jigo-, jigo-, jigoku dayo!"_

Yato clicked his tongue softly before reverting back to his business self. "Hai! Fast, reliable, delivery god Yato! How may I help you?"

And that stupid phone ruined everything.

What did I hope for anyway? A kiss from my god, my master? What was I, a dog?

"Yukine! We have to go! The job this time is about an ayakashi too~! Bonus!"

I sighed and stuffed my hands into the warm pockets of my jacket.

"Okay, let's g-...!"

Chapped lips pressed against my own and my blush was back.

"You look cute like that, Yukine~" said he in a sultry voice.

I glowered at him as best as I could with me looking like a schoolgirl in love. "Shut up and let's finish the job already!"

His smirk grew bigger and he walked away. "As you wish, cutie~!"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this fic!  
Please favourite or review if you think that these kind of fics should be written more! **

**Notes:  
-The song in this fic has been taken from "Hoozuki no Reitetsu"'s opening song. It is an amazing anime and I suggest that whoever likes Noragami should watch that as well. **

**-I made Yukine here a tsundere since I think that suits him best.:D Please tell me if I'm OOC though!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
